DJ x Blaineley's Diapey Christmas Romance
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It's Christmas Eve... 2022, as DJ and Blaineley are in a Log Cabin alone... what would happen in this cabin? This fanfic is Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as DJ and Blaineley will have early Christmas Presents in this fanfic as well, plus this fanfic was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!


DJ x Blaineley Diapey Christmas Romance

**Summary: It's Christmas Eve, DJ and Blaineley been spending the last few days in a beautiful log cabin as they were spending Christmas alone, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language!**

**Co-written by me and Hellflores, ENJOY!**

It was Saturday December 24th, 2022 as it was Christmas Eve, DJ and Blaineley were having a romantic Christmas Vacation by themselves while Ashley was watched by DJ's mother as DJ and Blaineley were at a beautiful log cabin in Stowe, Vermont... the two were relaxing in front of the fireplace drinking hot chocolate in their Christmas sweaters and diapers.

"Ah, it's so nice to spend Christmas to ourselves, right DJ?" Blaineley sighed, said, and asked DJ.

"Yes it is, I know we love our precious little girl Ashley but we do need some times to ourselves, right?" DJ answered Blaineley before he asked her.

"Right, but I do hope she's doing alright with your mother." Blaineley answered and said to DJ.

"Blaineley, Ashley is two and my momma loves Ashley so our kid is in great hands." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Well that's awesome." Blaineley said before the two kissed as she then slowly caressed her husband's cheek slowly.

"DJ... I want you to have an early Christmas gift that I know you will just love so very much." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Really?" DJ asked Blaineley who nodded.

"What is it?" DJ asked her.

"You have to wait, I'll go get it." Blaineley said before she kissed her husband and hurried up to their room as she changed out of her Christmas sweater and began to put on Christmas themed lingerie.

"Hehehe, DJ is going to wuv this so much!" Blaineley chuckled and said before she placed on her candy cane knee high socks, her Christmas themed lingerie, her high heels, her diaper and a Santa Claus hat before she placed on a Mrs. Claus jacket to hide it all.

"Blaineley? You getting it sweetie?" DJ asked Blaineley.

"I got it, I'm coming down right now." Blaineley said before she walked down the stairs.

"Are you ready for your early Christmas present?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"Yes I am... but where is it?" DJ answered before he asked Blaineley who giggled at her husband's oblivious state.

"It's right... HERE!" Blaineley said before she removed the Mrs. Claus robe and posed while DJ's jaw dropped.

"W-WOW!" DJ all could say.

"Humna Humna Humna, BONER!" DJ said in his mind as he started getting hard down below just to Blaineley's delight.

"You like it?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"Like it? I love it! You look so beautiful!" DJ answered Blaineley who blushed and giggled before she leaned towards her husband, placing her hands down on his knees.

"I am so happy you wuv it, DJ Bear." Blaineley said to DJ causing him to blush and nervously smile while his hands slowly started touching his wife's beautiful body.

"My pleasure, but again, wow! You look so damn hawt and gorgeous in that, Blaineley." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Why thankies DJ." Blaineley said before they kissed.

"You are so welcome." DJ said to Blaineley.

"I can promise you that there's more where that came from.

"Okies." DJ said before Blaineley who got up and began to play "Santa Baby" by Ariana Grande featuring Liz Gilles.

"Enjoy the show from your Sexy Mrs. Claus, DJ." Blaineley said to DJ.

"I sure will." DJ said before Blaineley began dancing in a sexy way that was making DJ go in a trance.

"Wow... you are so hawt, Blaineley." DJ said as he was feeling horny, and very euphoric as DJ started getting more harder down below as he slowly rubbed his diapered area, making him grunt a bit.

"That's a good boy... keep stroking your baba while I dance."

"Yes, ma'am." DJ said before he kept rubbing himself even more while Blaineley kept dancing for her husband.

"Mmm, you like my sexy dance, DJ?" Blaineley softly moaned and asked before she shook her ass a bit.

"Absolutely!" DJ answered Blaineley before he placed his baba back inside of his diaper before he passionately kissed Blaineley and groped her diapered ass while their diapered areas touch each other.

"Mmmm...!" The two moaned softly as DJ kissed her even more and groped her ass passionately until she soon stopped him.

"My word! You really loved my sexy dance, huh?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"Yes I did, so very much, Blaineley, you are one sexy dancer." DJ answered Blaineley before he winked while Blaineley blushed and stroked his strong chest as she then would be a happy and horny woman as she and DJ resumed making out.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned before Blaineley then reached into his diaper and felt his hard baba.

"Mmmmm!" DJ moaned against their kiss as he groped Blaineley's diapered ass back.

"Mmmmm!" Blaineley moaned back and kept slowly rubbing and stroking DJ's hard baba from inside.

"Mmmm, my word, someone has one hawd candy cane inside his diapey." Blaineley softly moaned and seductively said to DJ.

"You know it baby..." DJ said back with a seductive tone in his voice that sounded a lot like Barry White which only turned Blaineley on even more.

"Can I have some?" Blaineley asked DJ who had a sexy smile/smirk on her face.

"Absolutely my dear." DJ answered Blaineley who smiled.

"Yay! Thankies!" Blaineley cheered and thanked her husband before she kneeled down and undid DJ's Frontal, revealing his 11 inched long, 3 inched wide hard candy cane.

"Mmmm! It's still so big and hawd... Mrs. Claus is gonna wuv this a lot." Blaineley softly moaned, and said before she winked as she began to suck on his candy cane and DJ was really speechless.

"Ohhhh..." DJ moaned before he bit his lips, trying not to curse in front of his sexy Mrs. Claus as she licked, stroked and sucked on his hard candy cane slowly.

"Mmmmm, you like that, big boy?" Blaineley moaned and asked DJ before she licked around his tip and started sucking him slowly.

"Mmmm...!" Blaineley moaned and muffled.

"Ohhh, yes! SO MUCH, MMM!" DJ moaned and shouted out his answer to Blaineley who could only smirk with delight.

"Good." Blaineley said before she started sucking DJ's candy cane hard while he moaned in total delight and pleasure as he started rubbing her blonde hair.

"Mmmmmmm!" Blaineley muffled in delight and pleasure.

"Ohh, yes! Mmmm, so good! Suck my hawd candy cane hawder! Mrs. Claus, Please?" DJ shouted, moaned, shouted, and begged Blaineley to suck his hard baba before he asked as she stopped to respond.

"Happy too DJ." Blaineley answered before she sucked and stroked DJ's candy cane harder and harder.

"MmmmMmmmMMMMM!" Blaineley moaned and muffled as she was loving every second of sucking his hard candy cane.

"Oh my god... YES!" DJ said and shouted before he kept rubbing Blaineley's hair even more until he grabbed her face.

"Hmm?" Blaineley muffled in confusion.

"I want to fuck your beautiful mouth if that's okay." DJ said in response to his wife's confusion as Blaineley stopped her sucking.

"Go ahead, my sexy DJ Bear." Blaineley said before DJ smirked as he started fucking Blaineley's beautiful mouth hard.

"Mmmmm!" Blaineley muffled and moaned in complete pleasure as she started rubbing her diapered pussy softly.

"Oh yeah! Mmm, take my hawd candy cane like a sexy Mrs. Claus you are, Blaineley!" DJ shouted, moaned, and said to Blaineley who blushed.

"MmmmMmmmmMM!" Blaineley muffled and moaned while DJ fucked her mouth harder and harder while she rubbed and fingered herself even harder.

"MmmmmmMMMM!" Blaineley kept moaning while she kept sucking.

"Ohhhhh so good!" DJ moaned and shouted while he kept going until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies... I'm gonna cumsies soon!" DJ shouted at Blaineley who was happy to hear the news, stopped sucking to respond.

"Good boy! Cumsies all over me!" Blaineley said before DJ stroked his baba hard while she opened her mouth wide.

"Here it comes..." DJ said before he started climaxing hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...!" DJ moaned while he climaxed hard shooting his hot eggnog all over's Blaineley's hot face and mouth.

"Mmmmm...!" Blaineley muffled before she swallowed it.

"Yummy eggnog DJ." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Hehehe... thankies. Glad you wuv it Blaineley." DJ said to Blaineley before they kissed once more until she playfully pushed him down onto the couch.

"Now... it's your turn, DJ." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Sweet!" DJ said back before Blaineley soon sat on top of his face)

"Mmm, lick my diapey pussy hawd, my sexy DJ Bear... lick it like it's your Christmas honey." Blaineley softly moaned before she commanded DJ to lick her diapered area comparing it to honey.

"Okies." DJ began to lick it.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" DJ muffled as he liked it.

"Ohhh fuck! Mmmm, oh yes! So good... Mmmm!" Blaineley moaned sweetly and shouted passionately before she started rubbing her 35 Triple D-Cup breasts, making her more horny than before.

"Ohhhhh...! This feels so awesome!" Blaineley moaned and shouted.

"MmmmmMmmmmm! You like how I suck your sweet pussy, Mrs. Claus?" DJ muffled before he stopped a bit as he asked Blaineley.

"I sure do! You lick and suck it so wonderfully!" Blaineley answered DJ.

"Mmmm, I'm happy you are wuving it." DJ muffled softly before he responded back as he started sucking and licking Blaineley's area even harder.

"MmmmmMMmmmm!" DJ muffled and moaned.

"AHHH, YES YES YES! SO GOOD!" Blaineley moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it so much.

"Oh yes! Oh my god, Mmmmm! Suck my diapey pussy hawder!" Blaineley shouted, moaned, and shouted before she started slowly stroking DJ's hard candy cane, making him moan and groan against her pussy.

"Like that?" Blaineley asked DJ who stopped to answer.

"Yeah! I do Blaineley!" DJ answered Blaineley.

"Good, now keep going." Blaineley said before she pushed herself onto DJ's face as he kept sucking and licking her area even harder.

"MmmmmMmmmMMMM!" DJ muffled and moaned until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies so bad!" Blaineley shouted before DJ kept licking and sucking.

"MmmmmMmmmMMMMM!" DJ muffled and moaned until it was finally time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH YES!" Blaineley moaned and shouted before she shot her sweet eggnog all over DJ's face as he swallowed it.

"Your eggnog is much better than mine." DJ said to Blaineley who blushed.

"Hehehehe, thankies." Blaineley giggled and said before she and DJ kissed again.

"Did you enjoy it?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"Yes I did... but now it's time for some real fun." DJ answered Blaineley before he sat up and lifted Blaineley onto his lap, rubbing their area together hard.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned.

"How hawd and what position?" DJ asked Blaineley.

"Fuck me very hawd... in the Missionary... and one more thing." Blaineley answered DJ and said to him.

"Anything honey." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Get me pregnant." Blaineley said to DJ who was surprised a bit.

"For real?" DJ asked Blaineley who nodded.

"Fuck me so hawd that I have another baby inside of me." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Okies Blaineley..." DJ said to Blaineley.

"You ready to take a ride on my sleigh tonight?" DJ asked Blaineley in a very seductive way causing Blaineley to be very horny.

"DJ... I am ready!" Blaineley answered DJ before he placed Blaineley down on the couch as he soon grabbed her waist and started pounding her area hard.

"Ohhhhh...!" DJ and Blaineley moaned.

"You feel so tight, Blaineley." DJ said to Blaineley.

"And you feel so hawd... Ohhh!" Blaineley said back before she moaned as they soon started kissing each other as DJ started fucking her diapered pussy hard.

"MmmmmMmmmm!" They moaned while they both were enjoying themselves very much.

"Mmmmmm...!" They kept moaning as they were in a very deep kiss while DJ kept fucking Blaineley's area hard and good, making her moan and scream against their hot kiss.

"Ohh yes! This is so amazing and so hawt!" Blaineley moaned and screamed.

"Yes it is!" DJ said in agreement while he kept at it.

"Ohh yes yes yes! Fuck me hawder! Fuck Mrs. Claus tight diapey pussy even hawder, please!" Blaineley shouted, and said to DJ who had a sexy smirk.

"I will do it, only if you beg for me... and... if you've been a very naughty Mrs. Claus this year? DJ said while he still had that smirk on his face to Blaineley as he asked her if she's been a naughty Mrs. Claus before she decided to whether comply or not.

"Okies! I'll beg! I've been so naughty! I have been very very naughty! Please fuck me hawder!" Blaineley complied, said that she's been very naughty, and begged DJ to go harder.

"Hehehe, okies then!" DJ giggled and said before he started pounding Blaineley's area extra hard, fucking her like a freight train as she screamed and moaned passionately while she then started clawing on DJ's tone chest in deep pleasure.

"AHHHHHHH! YES, DJ!" Blaineley moaned and screamed while DJ kept at it until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies again!" DJ said to Blaineley.

"Me too! Cumsies hawd inside of me! Fill me up so I can be pregnant! Do it, please!" Blaineley said back, and begged DJ to shoot his eggnog inside of her so she can be pregnant again.

"Absolutely!" DJ said before he kept pounding Blaineley's area harder and harder.

"OH BLAINELEY!" DJ shouted with pleasure.

"OH DJ!" Blaineley shouted back before the moment arrived.

"HERE IT COMES!" DJ shouted as the moment arrived.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The two moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard, DJ climaxed inside of her while Blaineley climaxed in her diaper, and all over their waists as well.

"OHHHHH, YES!" They shouted before they soon pulled into another passionate kiss on the lips.

"MmmmMMm..." The two softly moaned and muffled during their kiss before DJ pulled away from Blaineley as they sat up and sighed.

"DJ, that was so amazing." Blaineley said to DJ.

"It sure was honey." DJ said before the two cleaned up before they felt the need to pee in their diapers.

"I know it's not gentleman like but I need to pee." DJ said to Blaineley trying to be gentleman like.

"That's okay, I need to pee as well." Blaineley said before she and DJ soon relaxed and started peeing in their diapers.

"Ahhhh... so much better." The two happily moaned and said before they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"Wanna change?" DJ asked Blaineley.

"Sure." Blaineley answered DJ before they changed into fresh and clean diapers before they put their Christmas sweaters back on and headed to the fireplace.

"I got something for you." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Me too." DJ said back before they grabbed their gifts.

"On the count of 3, we show our gifts to each other." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Okies." Blaineley said back to her husband.

"One... two... three!" The two counted before they soon revealed their gifts, which were new diaper packs for each other. Blaineley's were Rearz Princess diaper with Nurse and Hollywood patterns and DJ's were Rearz Barnyard in the color blue with cute animals and Bob the Gallant Sheep as they both gasped.

"New diapeys!" They said to each other.

"What did you pick out for me?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"I picked out the Rearz Princess in Hollywood and Nurse patterns... what do you think sweetie?" DJ asked Blaineley.

"It is beautiful! DJ you are the kindest sweetest man in the whole wide world." Blaineley answered DJ before they hugged and kissed.

"What diapey did you pick out for me?" DJ asked Blaineley.

"Well... even though the two packs of this diaper have the colors of Blue... and the color of white, the diaper I picked out for you is a customized version of a hybrid of Rearz Barnyard and ABU Little Pawz with very Cute Animals and your favorite movie in the world... Bob the Gallant Sheep, I know these are in two packs and it might be a bit much but... I want to know your thoughts on it." Blaineley said to DJ who looked very speechless but happy.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" DJ screamed in total joy and hugged Blaineley tightly in a bearhug.

"Oh! Hahaha!" Blaineley shouted and laughed a bit before DJ let Blaineley free from the hug.

"Sorry about that Blaineley." DJ apologized to his wife.

"It's okay, I just want to know your thoughts." Blaineley said to DJ.

"I absolutely love my new diapers, Blaineley! They are just so perfect for me! Thank you so much." DJ finally gave Blaineley his honest thoughts on her gift before he thanked her.

"You are absolutely welcome, but does that mean you're getting rid of your current diapers?" Blaineley said before she asked DJ.

"No, once I've used them I'm gonna wear this new one but I'm gonna try it out right now." DJ answered Blaineley.

"Same here honey." Blaineley said before they took off their current diapers and they try out their new diapers.

"Wow, my new diaper feels so soft, so comfortable and so freaking sexy, how about yours DJ?" Blaineley said before she asked DJ.

"They feel so soft and warm, so cute, and surprisingly sexy." DJ answered Blaineley.

"Thankies again." DJ thanked Blaineley.

"You're welcome, honey." Blaineley said before they hugged and kissed each other.

"But what does that mean for your current diapers? The hybrid of ABU Little Pawz and Rearz Safaris, are you gonna keep wearing them or are you gonna get rid of them or give them to someone else?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"I'm going to keep them. If I run out of my new diaper, I can still wear my current diaper." DJ answered Blaineley.

"Okies then, same for me." Blaineley said to DJ before they got cookies and milk ready for Santa Claus before they head to their room and climb into bed.

"This has to the best Christmas ever." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Totes and... you and I are going to have another baby." Blaineley said to DJ.  
"I know, I'm so excited." DJ said before he rubbed Blaineley's belly as they both soon yawned.

"Tomorrow, what are we gonna do for Christmas?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"How about we just relax in our new diapeys." DJ answered Blaineley.

"Sure." Blaineley said back before they kissed.

"The day after Christmas, we'll be heading home to Toronto to our daughter." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Sounds great." Blaineley said before they kissed one last time for the night.

"Goodnight Blaineley... Merry Christmas my beautiful Mrs. Claus." DJ said to Blaineley causing her to blush a bit.

"Goodnight DJ... and Merry Christmas to you sweetie." Blaineley said back before she turned off the lights as she rested her head on DJ's chest like a pillow as they fell asleep.

**I HOPE IT WAS AWESOME!**

**HELLFLORES AND I WORKED HARD ON IT!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND SEASONS GREETINGS TO EVERYONE.**


End file.
